chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold the Meerkat
Petty Officer Second Class Harold the Meerkat was a male Mobian Royal Navy Officer that was stationed aboard the UNSC Alexander II, a Human-built ship that was part of the Royal Navy. In November of 3234, Harold was on loan to the UNSC Yellowstone, ''a military transport. During his time on the ship, he engaged in a fistfight with UNSC Marine Corps First Lieutenant Chris J. Vennettilli, and lost. However, the pair started anew following this. Petty Officer Second Class Harold the Meerkat was a male Mobian Royal Navy Officer that was stationed aboard the UNSC ''Alexander II, a Human-built ship that was part of the Royal Navy. In November of 3234, Harold was on loan to the UNSC Yellowstone, ''a military transport. During his time on the ship, he engaged in a fistfight with UNSC Marine Corps First Lieutenant Chris J. Vennettilli, and lost. However, the pair started anew following this. Petty Officer Second Class Harold the Meerkat was male Mobian Royal Navy Officer that was stationed aboard the UNSC ''Alexander II, a Human-built ship that was part of the Royal Navy. In November of 3234, Harold was on loan to the UNSC Yellowstone, ''a military transport. During his time on the ship, he engaged in a fistfight with UNSC Marine Corps First Lieutenant Chris O'Connor, and lost. However, the pair started anew following this. Biography Not much is known about Harold's early life, though it is known that his family were Nameless Mobians who did not carry a surname, instead going after his species as a surname. Harold was enlisted in the Royal Navy relatively soon before 3235, possibly as a nautical Non-commissioned officer. This position would require some him to serve on ships that travelled the oceans of Mobius. Harold's assignment to the ''Alexander II ''in 3235 was his first taste of space travel. Prior to setting a foot on the frigate, Harold was required to take three weeks of zero-gravity training, multiple written tests, and a psychological evaluation to ensure he would be secure with the claustraphobia and stress of space travel. Now cleared for service on the ship, Harold worked as a communications officer in one of the ship's COM rooms, ensuring that other sailors were kept in the loop with the goings-on of the ship. Harold was not entirely comfortable with his surroundings. Human ships seemed to be designed slightly differently than Mobian vessels. He was fascinated and frightened by the concept of the ship's Artificial Intelligence, a cartoon-styled goldfish named Jeffrey. To Harold, AIs were things that were used by Doctor Robotnik, so to see a machine thinking on its own was something that seemed wrong. Harold would not have much time to adjust to this either as he was requested to be on temporary loan to the UNSC transport, ''Yellowstone. It was here that Harold had his first real interaction with Human beings. Like with the design of the Alexander II, Harold was taken aback, and was scared by the Humans. Physically, they resembled the Overlanders, the ancient enemy of the Mobians. This caused Trevor to be threatened by any Human, even friendly ones. Sometimes that fear emerged in ways that he would come to regret. On November 1st, 3235, Harold picked a fight with a Human by the name of Chris J. O'Connor, a Human Lieutenant that happened to be in the mess hall of the Yellowstone following his extraction from a mission. Harold mocked the Lieutenant on his physical differences from Mobians with a group of his friends, which prompted O'Connor to answer back with the simple request to back off, lest he annoy the Lieutenant enough to warrant a more physical response. Harold decided not to heed these words and started to pick on O'Connor's mother, though he was unaware that she was dead. When informed of this, Harold said 'she was better off', which set the Lieutenant into a rage, slamming Harold's head into a table and sparking a battle between the two. Harold would lose the fight with the Lieutenant, though, ending up having aching legs, and sore ribs, though nothing was seriously damaged. O'Connor was reprimanded for fighting by being confined to quarters for the rest of the trip, but Harold was surprised to see O'Connor help him up and offer him a drink - something that he was not expecting. Harold's previous view of Humans was changed. When provoked, they could indeed fight back, but get on their good side, and they'll be friends. Harold stayed aboard the Yellowstone for an additional three weeks before being sent back to the Alexander II where he still serves to this day. Personality Harold, by all accounts, was a normal man who wanted to show his love for his country by joining the military. After Robotnik's coup, any sort of desire to fight back against the scientist was seen as a highly honorable thing to do. Despite his love of country and his desire to do his job to the best of his ability, Harold was a shortsighted man who would sometimes not consider the weight of his words and the consequences that they might bring. His prejudices against Overlanders would be carried over to the Humans, and he would be unable to tell the difference between the two. Harold was not stupid, but he was not the most intelligent person in the world either. When shown the error of his ways and shown the true personality of the people that he mistakenly shown scorn against, he changed his mind about them, and for the better. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Military